End of a Lifelong Friendship
by 657
Summary: It was Ash's Birthday and all of his friends were over to celebrate...until Team Rocket attacked. Pikachu took a fatal blow to protect Ash and Nurse Joy decides to ease his suffering by putting him to sleep. Now it is sadly time for everybody to say goodbye to everyone's favorite electric mouse. WARNING - You WILL Cry. Read at own risk.


It was just after Ash's Unova Journey. He had gotten home just in time for his 16th birthday and all of his past traveling companions were there in Pallet Town to celebrate from Misty and Brock to Iris and Cilan. They were chatting in the backyard, with Ash showing off his Unova team when Delia, Ash's mom spoke;

"Ok children, it's time to cut the cake."

Everyone nodded and they were about to head inside until, a claw came out and snatched Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder. They all turned to see Team Rocket. Ash called out to them, demanding they give back his best friend when Jessie spoke.

"Not this time twerp. This time, we win!"

The Meowth balloon suddenly expanded, revealing itself as the evil trio started to ascend with their capture. Dawn called out Buneary, who used her icebeam on the container Pikachu was in. The dome shattered with an explosion and Pikachu leapt down into Ash's arms. He quickly jumped out of his trainer's arms and landed on all fours, his cheeks sparking. Ash grinned as he called out

"PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu's entire body began to crackle with electricity before sending out a thunderbolt that would put Zekrom to shame. The electric attack was heading for the thieving trio when Jessie's Wobbuffet popped out and used Mirror Coat. It sent the bolt of electricity straight back…at Ash. Pikachu's eyes widened in horror when he saw that the bolt of electricity was heading for his friend and acted purely on instinct.

Ash, Delia, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Buneary, Iris as well as Cilan's eyes widened in horror when they saw Pikachu leap in front of Ash and take the bolt directly. He let out a wail of pain when he felt the electricity course through his body. It was then that the Thunderbolt did its normal explosion. The explosion was big enough to send Team Rocket Blasting off as well as fling Pikachu into the brick wall of Ash's house at mock speed. His body impacted it with a sickening crunch and he fell to the ground. Ash's eyes widened in horror before he sprinted towards his down starter pokemon! He knelt down and scooped Pikachu into his arms before sprinting off towards the Pallet Town Pokecenter with everyone trailing behind him.

_20 MINUTES LATER_

Ash as well as his friends sat in the waiting room utterly terrified. All of their Pokemon were out and filled in on the situation and they were nervous as well. They were all waiting when Nurse Joy walked into the room. She pulled Ash into a nearby hallway to speak with him alone. Ash spoke;

"Nurse Joy! Is Pikachu ok? When can I bring him home?"

Unlike others, this Nurse Joy was depressed, the reason why was because of what she was about to say. She shook her head sadly as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Ash. But Pikachu's entire ribcage is smashed. Fragments of the bone have penetrated his spinal cord as well as punctured one of his lungs. He's in extreme pain Ash. I think that the most humane thing to do would be to end his suffering."

Ash's eyes widened in horror before he spoke in denial;

"When you say end his suffering, you mean give him something to make him good as new right?"

Nurse Joy's eyes started to leak tears. She spoke

"Ash. What I'm saying is that Pikachu needs to be put to sleep. He's in too much pain and his body is too weak for any surgery."

Ash's eyes widened before tears started to blur his vision. He was able to speak out

"Can all of us at least…say goodbye?"

She started crying as well as she nodded and spoke;

"There can only be 2 people at a time visiting him. I think you should stay in the room with him to give him comfort while the others can say their goodbyes. You also can stay in the room with him when we give him the injection if you want. At least to ease him."

He nodded before he turned to walk back to the waiting room. The minute he entered, everyone took note of how he was crying and Dawn spoke;

"Is Pikachu gonna be alright?"

Ash shook his head as he spoke

"The injuries are too severe. There…gonna allow us to…say goodbye before they end his suffering."

Their eyes widened in horror before they lowered their heads. Tears leaked out of all of their eyes. Nurse Joy entered the room and spoke.

"Ok. I'll lead you all to him."

She started walking down the hallway and they all followed her until she stopped at a certain room. She turned towards the group and spoke;

"He's in there. He already was informed about what's gonna happen. There can only be 3 humans can be in the room at once and Ash and I are gonna stay in there until…you know."

Tears fell from everybody's eyes as Ash and Delia went into the room. Ash saw Pikachu, looking extremely pale. He was lying on an examination table. Ash spoke;

"How ya doing buddy?"

Pikachu looked at him and whimpered. Ash started crying as he ruffled Pikachu's head. Pikachu whimpered as he spoke in a hoarse tone.

_"It hurts. It's the most painful thing I've ever felt in my entire life. It hurts more than watching you be oblivious to your surroundings."_

Ash smiled as he ruffled his brother's head and spoke;

"Yeah. I hear ya. But in a few moments, you won't feel that pain anymore. You'll feel brand new."

Pikachu scowled at him as tears began leaking from his eyes.

_"Cut the crap Ash. There gonna give me an injection to…put me to sleep. To kill me."_

Ash's eyes were practically a waterfall as he tried his best to hug his buddy without hurting him. Delia spoke this time.

"Hey Pikachu dear. I wanted to tell you that you've always been like a son to me. You were Ash's best friend since you met him and I want you to know that you will be missed."

Pikachu smiled sadly at her as he licked her hand and spoke

_"I'll miss you too…mom."_

Delia left the room crying as Brock entered. He looked at Pikachu and spoke

"I never thought I'd see the day. Heck. I always thought that you'd outlive all of us. Anyway. You've always been like a brother to me. You and Ash both; I mentored him and in turn he taught you what I showed him. I remember when you and Ash appeared in my Gym to challenge me. Heck it was a serious disadvantage but you both pulled through."

Pikachu smirked weakly as he spoke;

_"Of course it was a disadvantage. We wouldn't want to make things too easy now would we?"_

Brock smiled and stepped out. All of Ash's previous companions started coming in and giving their fond memories of the electric mouse. After the Humans, the pokemon said their goodbyes as well. Buneary, Emolga and Snivy practically waterfalls! But it was time. Nurse Joy got the syringe ready as Ash started his goodbye.

"Well buddy. We've been through a lot together in our 6 years huh?"

Pikachu nodded and spoke weakly

_"Yeah. Me and You against the world!"_

Ash started crying as he spoke

"Pikachu it's my fault you're here. That bolt was coming for me. I'm so sorry!"

Ash then began sobbing. He felt nudging on his arm and he looked to see Pikachu looking at him with tears brimming his own eyes as he spoke;

"_Ash…you are my best friend and practically my brother. I would gladly take the bullet for you again and again like I did earlier. I couldn't ask for more from a friend. I will always be in debt to you. I'm just sorry that our adventure has ended so soon."_

Pikachu smiled sincerely at him as Ash tried to control his sobbing when it dawned on him that this was actually happening. He spoke;

"You will always be my best friend Pikachu. I…I'll never forget you buddy."

It was then that Nurse Joy, who was crying as well nodded to Ash as she grabbed Pikachu's IV line that was attached to him and got prepared for the injection. Pikachu saw this and his eyes widened before he turned to Ash with tears streaming down his face as he spoke

_"Ash...will it hurt?"_

Tears fell down his face as Ash shook his head as he spoke;

"It won't hurt. There is nothing to be afraid of. You'll just get tired and go to sleep."

Ash was now crying again as Pikachu licked his cheek. Pikachu hugged his trainer as he spoke

_"Promise me that you'll never forget me?"_

Ash nodded as tears blinded his vision. It was then that Nurse Joy administered the drug. Pikachu's eyes widened before he started sobbing as he spoke;

_"Ash…I…I'm scared. I'm really scared! I don't wanna die! I'm really scared!"_

Ash took off his hat and handed it to his starter pokemon as he spoke

"Its ok to be scared. I'm scared too. But this is the best thing for you right now. You're in a lot of pain and so this is to help you…go peacefully."

Pikachu started sobbing as he clutched Ash's hat and closed his eyes. Ash started having flashbacks about his journey from when he first met Pikachu, to the duo vs the Spearows and just fond moments and memories of his best friend. Pikachu's sobbing steadied out as his breathing slowed down until it stopped completely. Ash started sobbing as it was finally over.

Pikachu was dead.

**Holy shit that was sad. That is by far the saddest thing I have ever written. I actually cried while writing this. So please post your thoughts and comments in the comment section and good night. **


End file.
